Our Sweetest Memory
by NixxH
Summary: Secrets come in droves and with them, the unsaid becomes unbearable. Let me tell you now of another kunoichi, one that is nothing like the great Kobayashi Sayomi, Za Youma, or any other name of the sort. I am here to tell you the story of Sagase Maname and those I loved. Until the very end... TIASV Sequel. Kakashi/OFC.
1. I: Prologue

**Author's Note: **Please read the very end Author's Note in _Trust is a Sacred Vow._ It is EXTREMELY relevant to this story. If you have not read _Trust is a Sacred Vow_, the beginning of this story, you will be confused far later down the line. For the time being, it should not confuse anyone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto Shippuden _or any of its affiliates. That right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do own any original characters or original jutsu in this story. No one is permitted to use any of said characters or jutsu without permission from me. In other words, never.

This story is slightly AU in some aspects. For more information, read the first AN at the end of _Trust is a Sacred Vow._

This story is rated **M for Mature**, mainly pertaining to adult scenes, gore, and language.

* * *

**I: Prologue  
**_A Story Renewed, A Fairy-Tale Replaced_

The story you have heard before, one of Kobayashi Sayomi, is one of woe and heartache unmatched. I know, because I had read her journal; the key to her soul was written in words that brought tears to my eyes. I wept for her and the woman she was, what she had been through, yet I cannot weep to the end of my own days on her account.

I will not bore you with an account of her life, one you have already heard. Where she found herself surrounded by hatred and pain, I cannot say to the fullest that I have. Yes, I have experienced the death of those I love. Yes, I have seen things I will never be able to put into words.

But her story is not my own, not completely.

Where she was strong, I am weak in many ways. That woman, Kobayashi Sayomi- the fabled _Za Youma _I had heard so many rumors of-, is dead. Her hopes and dreams remain, an unrequited love story that ended in tragedy. No, I will never fully be like her.

I am Sagase Maname.

Years ago, my son found her journal. I do not know how my child came to possess it, but he had and we had read it together with the other man that lived with us, one that I cared for. No, not in the way you might think. He was another part of my family, but that is a tale you will soon hear.

Years had passed since the end of her heartache, the time when she disappeared from the face of the planet. Things had changed and war was close at hand amongst the entirety of the shinobi world.

Back then, during this war, I was a Medical Nin that did everything I could to make my name known. And I did. Though I did not rival the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade of the Slugs, I had made myself known in my homeland, Kumogakure no Sato.

I wanted to keep those around me from having to experience the pain of loss, the pain of knowing you would never see your loved ones again. I was selfish and I was selfless as well. In a way, I did it only for my family so I could assure their well being for the rest of what I hoped to be long lives.

Yet, what was it for?

Devastation and carnage still rocked the very foundation of our world. I could not keep myself held up in Kumogakure for long and soon, I found myself in the middle of this carnage. I was not alone, but I wished I had been. Then maybe I could have saved myself from the hurt that followed.

As I said, _I am selfish._

But I had met _him_. He was a beacon in dark times, like a shooting star, like the sun. Perhaps he was even the very day itself. Yes, I believe he was just that. She had been right...

Ah, I am getting off track, it would seem. I have a story to tell, one that I hope all will listen to and all will learn from.

Secrets come in droves and with them, the unsaid becomes unbearable. Let me tell you now of another kunoichi, one that is nothing like the great Kobayashi Sayomi, _Za Youma_, or any other name of the sort.

I am here to tell you the story of Sagase Maname and those I loved.

_Until the very end._

* * *

**And so begins Part Two of TIASV. I hope all of you are ready for what I have in store for all of you. Please read the AN at the end of TIASV for details on various contests and etcetera.**

_Next in 'Our Sweetest Memory':  
Love is found in many forms. Some say it is the feeling between friends, lovers, but in reality, it is the bond of family. The Sagase family is no exception; they love one another deeply. It is time they were brought to light and the things they would later do be told as grand stories. They were ready... It was time to take part in the devastating war._


	2. II: Raikage's Call

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the delay everyone. Blah, blah, and blah kept me busy. Hectic life right now and all. Anyways, I want to say a huge thanks to all those that reviewed. Your positive feedback brightens up my day, darlings. Sincerely, thank you.

**Aniwolfgirl: **I hope you're getting ridiculously excited! =D Things are slowly moving, but they're moving.  
**TohruKur: **I'm glad you enjoyed TIASV! I tried to keep the POV fairly interesting, but at the same time in a way where you could understand everything. ^^ Thank you for reading, sweetheart!  
**MissTheScreaming: **I'm not going to blabber here since we talked in PM. Heh... You're such a sweetheart, you know that? I can't wait til your story comes out! Ahem, GRAMMAR NAZIS AHOYYY~!  
**Kakashi'sRubiMoon: **No worries, Sayomi does come along, but she won't be as frequent as before, obviously. I really can't tell you too much, but there is a shit load of secrets that are going to come into play. ^^ Shhh! Can't tell!  
**Midnight: **Aww, thank you sweetheart. Considering this thing started out with you gnawing into me, I'm terribly glad you've come to know Sayomi! Anyways, this update took a little longer in light of the circumstances, so terribly sorry, love. I hope you come to enjoy OSM like you did TIASV. Things are certainly going to get weird in this edition. ^^ Thank you for the positive feedback, darling!  
**Smiles: **Thanks dear! Glad you like it so far!  
**Guest from TIASV: **Well, don't get too used to the idea of Ita having a kid. Especially considering you won't be seeing Sayomi for a while in this story. Heh... Thanks for the review!  
**Brooklyn-nyc: **Aww! Thanks dear! I'm glad you're enjoying everything. Shit's about to get real! Keep reading.  
**Mina Luriya: **^^ No worries; TIASV is over so I don't expect any more reviews to come in on it. So many people threatened me and then cried over Youko and Sayo, you just don't know. I feel horrible for what I had to do to them, but it was necessary. Trust me when I say I have a ton of shit in the works for later though. Thank you for the review love!  
**Guest from OSM: **Good! If you don't know what happened in the old OSM you won't get confused in this one since it is COMPLETELY different! =D I hope you enjoy, darling!  
**Crystaisabeast: **Awesome penname, by the way... Anyways, I loved Quizilla when it was 'Quizilla', not the teeny-bopper BS it is now. I switched to FF and it took me FOREVER to get used to the change. If there is one thing I cannot stand when it comes to stories, it is when characters fall in love too quickly. I don't care if I've loved every other aspect of the story, right down to the grammar, I will close it down and stop immediately. I'm just biased; I make sure it doesn't happen in my stories. Now, I'm rambling... Enjoy the update, sweetie!

**REMEMBER! The contests are in full swing! Check out my profile page to get more involved with TIASV and OSM! **

* * *

**II: Enter: Sagase Maname**

The day had grown tiring and I found myself doing nothing more than lounging in my office, bored as could be. My son was in the middle of his test to become a Jounin, the youngest ever seen in our village, and of course I had been forbade to watch such an event.

It was part of our customs, but it bothered me nonetheless. I wanted to see him achieve greatness and become a legend in his own way. After all, to become the youngest Jounin in Kumogakure history at age eight would send the village into a celebration for the brilliant boy. Perhaps he was even the youngest in the entire world, but I did not delve too far into it to find out. He would scold me if he did, even though his tantrums were more adorable than anything.

I sighed for the umpteenth time and let my head fall on my desk. The messy bun of wild black hair agitated me and I was tempted to take it down. Maybe it would give me something to do, since no one was sick today and the hospital was nearly empty. Of course, this was something to be proud of, considering we had the highest 'in-and-out' rate for our patients in the land, but it left me with little to do. Our medical staff certainly did their jobs well.

My irritation was soon alleviated, though not by the distraction I had hoped. Instead of it being my child or the man I lived with coming to tell me of the Jounin exam, it was an ANBU operative that knocked gently on the doorframe.

"Sagase-san," the man called stoically, "Raikage-same has requested you come to his office as soon as you are able."

"Eh?" I glanced up and tried to rub the tiredness from my blue eyes. "What does Ei-sama want, Bear?"

The ANBU, wearing a bear mask, shook his head to inform me he did not know. "I can escort you there now, if you are ready."

I stood and stretched out my limbs, hearing a few satisfying 'pops' in the process. I felt like I was much older than thirty, but I suppose the stressful environment I worked in could do that to a woman. "Yes, that is fine. Let us go, Bear."

Through the sterile halls, the only noise that came was the repetitive and timely clicks of my heels. As we made to leave, I discarded my Medical Nin coat on a nearby rack of the staff room, adjusting my haphazard skirt soon after. I needed to look somewhat presentable.

People in the streets waved and called their greetings, though Bear hardly gave me any chance to stop and speak with the friendly villagers. I had met most of these people by now, if not for vaccinations or hospital visits in the least.

We arrived shortly at the Raikage's office and Bear knocked loudly on the door. Only when we were told to did we enter the wide room. The man himself, Ei, was tall and tanned, as my skin had become over the years, with a brawny build and his very presence radiated power.

"Raikage-sama," Bear called and bowed. "I have brought Sagase-san as you asked."

"Dismissed," came the gruff reply and I could not help but smile a bit. The Raikage caught the twitch of my lips but chose to ignore, instead offering me a chair. "Sit, Maname-san. I have things to discuss with you."

"Yes, Ei-sama," I mumbled and did as I was told. Though I did not address him as 'Raikage-sama', as most did- I had the right to call him 'Ei-sama' with as many times as I had been on missions with him or patched up his wounds, by his personal 'okay'-, he did not seem to mind it. "Is something wrong?"

"In a few days time, we will be leaving to attend the Five Kage Summit," he explained shortly. His usual temper was expected by now. "You have heard of the destruction of Konohagakure?"

My throat felt dry as I answered, "Yes, of course. I worry they might need our aid. I can help heal their wounded, should it be allowed."

"One of their rogues, Uchiha Sasuke, tried to kill my brother," he clipped. "We will not give Konohagakure aid until after this summit. It all depends on what happens when we go."

"My apologies, Ei-sama."

He scoffed, studying me carefully. It was an annoying habit of the skeptical man, but one I knew to mean he had something he wanted to say that would in fact be important. He wanted to gauge my reaction. "You will attend with me and my company as our medic."

I blinked in awe, the honor of such a magnificent task not lost on me. Such a mission was a rare treat, to say the least. He needed me here to make sure none began to die or were gravely injured when he was gone.

"I-It would be an honor!" I finally choked out, grinning insanely. "It will not leave the village hindered?"

"No," he said shortly, "it won't. We have plenty of Medical Nin to run the hospital while you're away. I need those I can trust with me, and someone that won't screw up if something happens."

"Should I assume that none of my household will be joining?"

"No. Your ward can watch over your son while you're away. Even if he is a worthy shinobi, either of them, it is best you don't have any baggage in case something does go wrong."

"It would seem as if you plan that something will in fact go wrong." I titled my head and quirked a brow at him. "Is there something you have not told me, Ei-sama?"

Finally, a bark of laughter bubbled from his thick throat. "You always expect the worst, Maname! The Kages have not met in ages and I just know things are not going to go well."

I beamed at him, chuckling slightly to myself in the process. "Yes, I understand. I will be ready when we leave, Ei-sama." I stood, trying to get the point across that the day was growing late and I needed to head home.

"Two days, in the morning, we leave. Go and see if your kid passed, Maname. Dismissed."

With that, I scurried from his office to do exactly that. I hoped I made it home before Ichiro did, in the least.

_**-( Our Sweet Memory )-**_

The delightful smell of food wafted into my nose the moment I opened the door to the three bedroom home near the outskirts of Kumogakure. My mouth began to water and I eagerly kicked off my shoes to greet my roommate and a man that had been a friend to me for around three years now.

"Maname, you're home early."

How typical of a thing to say. Of course, it was usually, _"Maname, you're home late."_ I guess I had surprised him, but he should have known I would be home as soon as I could to await my son's results.

When I rounded the door and made it into the kitchen, I grinned happily at the white-haired man before. His pale skin had the slightest flush from being in front of the stove, which is something he rarely did. Well, he did cook when he was tired of take out or I threatened to man the skillet.

"Kimimaro, please tell me that is what I think it is," I salivated as I spoke. "I'm famished!"

When his green eyes turned towards mine, I could tell I would go hungry for a while. This was a dinner for Ichiro, either to congratulate him on success or cheer him up from failure. I knew it would be the first and my hopes were already far too high for any bad news.

"You will not touch any of it," the man said, his tone bored as usual. "Ichiro should be arriving shortly."

"I should have left you in that bone-tree," I mumbled inaudibly and took my seat at the table.

Three years ago, perhaps four, I had been traveling with a company of ANBU operatives to retrieve one of our shinobi that had fallen during a mission, but was being kept alive- barely- by Iwagakure medics. During our travels and after saving the Jounin from death, we had come across a very strange fixture of trees in the middle of the forests.

_**-( Our Sweetest Memory )-**_

_Memory_

"What the…" I gawked at the thousands of white spikes that shot towards the heavens and out of the ground. My hand reached out and touched one of them, realizing soon after that it was not some rare trees. I had experienced this particular material far too many times to not recall it. "These… are bones…"

"Maname-san!" I craned my head to look at the ANBU that had called out to me. Tiger pointed up towards the top of one of the strange fixtures to a brown blur that was protruding it. "I believe it is a person."

"Someone give me a lift," I said quickly, scurrying closer to the aforementioned bone-tree. Another of the ANBU- Dog- stood beside me and crafted a pillar of stone to rise the two of us up to what could now clearly be seen as a man. "Oh my!"

He seemed dead and frankly, I was a bit shocked at first. I had never seen anything like this in all my years of being a Medical Nin. With gentle fingers, I reached out to the poor soul, only to feel a tingle beneath my fingers.

"He's… he's alive…" My eyes grew substantially.

The ANBU beside me reached out his own hand and touched the man. Dog shook his head and I knew he was given me an awkward look from beneath that blasted mask. "Maname-san, he is not alive."

"No, I know he is. I can feel it. He was dying of an illness, something that would end him, but he still lives." I reached into my pack to procure a syringe to inject into the man, only for the needle to break before penetrating skin that was as hard as the bones surrounding us. "Well, that will not work."

"I don't understand how he can be alive still if he is supposedly dead. An illness would have eaten him away by now, if that is the case." Dog crossed his arms but watched on anyways. "Explain."

I ignored the tone and did just as he asked, "Because of his connection with the earth below, his body and the bone he is encased within has become like a tree. Nourishment has been supplemented somehow and it is like he has been cured of his illness, even though he has supposedly been dead. It is faint, but he is alive. Comatose, in a sense, if you will."

Thus, for hours I worked on feeding my chakra into this odd man in the bone-tree. I could feel how drained my energy had become, but even then I did not stop. My efforts were rewarded when the sun had begun to set, though it had been early morning when I had started.

This man breathed at last, though it was shuddering and he hacked up mountains of blood and dirt. It had been drying in his lungs for what could have been years, though even I was unsure of the exact duration of his stay here.

Slowly, he began to fall from the casing of the bone and Dog was quick to catch him before he could die by a lengthy descent to the ground. I was thankful, if only because my grueling work would have been in vain.

I leaned over the man- no, he was a boy of at least eighteen (later known to be twenty) by his looks- and smiled as pleasantly as I could as his skin began to turn from brown to a brilliant alabaster. Half-moons of red were marked under his eyes, along with two matching dots on his forehead. His eyes were what drew me in though.

They were haunted, yet the color was the most dazzling emerald I had ever seen. It was like the sun shining on a brilliant tree in the light of a sunrise, in a sense, and I realized too late that I had gasped in awe.

"I-" He scowled when he noticed his voice would not work properly.

I took the initiative and spoke for him, still beaming. "I am Sagase Maname of Kumogakure no Sato. I am the head Medical Nin of my village and found you suspended in a bone-tree. We thought you dead until I detected that, somehow, you had sustained life over the duration of your stay here."

His eyes shifted once before resting on me again. Where he looked as if he was about to struggle, when our gazes locked he ceased any twitch of his limbs. Perhaps he could tell I had good intentions… Or perhaps he knew that we would take him down if he tried to escape.

"It is I who has resurrected you, young one," I cooed, trying to coax him into being polite and not running. "Please, let me take you with us to Kumo. I promise you that no harm will come to you so long as you are with me, no matter how long that may be."

That haunted look in his eyes seemed to lighten, though it was still there within him. I could sense that he was unsure, but finally he nodded his head. He harbored a fierce loneliness, one that pained me to find in such a young spirit.

That had been years ago.

_End Memory_

_**-( Our Sweetest Memory )-**_

"If not for you, I would have tried to find Orochimaru-sama when I could walk properly," he shot back, raising a brow at me before stirring the pot of rice. "I owe you a debt, and that is why I stay."

"No, you love me." He stiffened at the words and I laughed loudly. "Oh calm down Kimi. You are, what, twenty-three technically? Take a joke. I know you stay with me because you care about me and Ichiro. And I hope you stay with us for the rest of your _long_ life."

"Thanks to you." His gaze met my own and I knew his lip had twitched to try and hide a smile fighting for victory. "Your day?"

"Boring, besides finding out I am going to the Five Kage Summit in a few days." I shrugged and his almost-smile turned into a frown. "What?"

"It will be dangerous, but this you know. Did you mention aiding Konoha in recovering to the Raikage?" If there was one thing obvious about Kimimaro to me, it was his distaste for Ei. Of course, Ichiro and I were the only ones that knew.

"I know you bear some feelings towards the Leaf Village," I chuckled, "though most are not good, but seeing you want to aid them is priceless."

"I owe them a debt as well. I tried to kill not only the current Kazekage of Suna, but a few others that were of Konoha." Kimimaro turned back to the food. "He said no."

"Obviously. Apparently Uchiha Sasuke is still on Ei's list of future graves for trying to kill Bee, no matter how unsuccessful he was." I did not miss how he bristled at the Uchiha's name, my heart thundering. I had heard the stories of Kimimaro's life before he came to know me, before he was reborn for a second chance, in a way. It was not a pleasant one and he had died when trying to escort Uchiha Sasuke to Otogakure.

Before the conversation could escalate, the door clicked open and the bumbling shuffle of tired feet resound down the hall. My breath hitched in my throat, as I knew the only other that would be in this house tonight was one I had been waiting on.

From the doorway, a very tired looking boy emerged, still dressed in his finest shinobi gear with his inky, short hair matted in all directions. Save for his eyes, which were onyx in hue, the boy was a younger, male image of me. Though, his years of being the 'prodigy of Kumo' had made him look closer to thirteen than eight. I wished I had been able to pass all my exams and soar through the ranks as he had.

I could not stand the silence as he took a seat and Kimimaro leaned against the counter, waiting. He was much more patient than I was, and thus I blurted out my worries before I could stop myself, "Did you do it?!"

Sagase Ichiro, my beloved child, gave me a glare that was both menacing and hilarious. "What do you think, Mother?"

"It has been three days without you here while you were taking that test," Kimimaro called, "and she has been out of her mind with worry."

To prove his point, I began gnawing at my lip and leaned across the table to be directly in the handsome boy's face. "Well?"

"My new gear will be delivered in the morning," he mumbled, his face now the color of a tomato. "Thank you for helping with my training, Mother."

I snatched him up from across the table and proceeded to hug the daylights out of the cute boy, laughing so sincerely that I could have sworn Kimimaro joined in, though it was much quieter. "I am so proud! Oh! My Ichi is a Jounin!"

I missed how Ichiro begged Kimimaro for aid with his eyes, but put the pieces together when the bone shinobi said, "You are a Jounin now. Handle her yourself."

But we all knew Ichiro would never lift a finger against his mother. Thus the night went on with me lavishing my darling son with praise, attention, and more hugs than he was rightfully comfortable with.

* * *

**Check out the contest on my Profile Page!**

_Next in 'Our Sweetest Memory':  
Every kunoichi knows that a day of rest is necessary from time to time. Thus, before running off to what would be one hell of an interesting meeting in the Land of Iron, Maname decided to spend the day with her family. Between Kimimaro and Ichiro, she certainly had her relaxation cut out for her._


	3. III: Preparations

**Author's Note: **I want to say a big 'THANK YOU' to all my readers and reviewers. No one has rushed me to put out an update and with the circumstances, it is highly appreciated. Things have gotten just a wee bit better, but then goes straight back downhill. I'm not looking for pity or things of the like, I just want all of you to understand that I have not forgotten about all of you. Because of your loyalty, I'll be giving all of you TWO updates this go around. Thank you guys, and I appreciate all of you more than you really know! =D

**Kakashi'sRubiMoon:** I'm glad you enjoyed it darling. ^^ I hope you enjoy these two updates!

* * *

**III: The Kage Summit Awaits**

My last day in Kumogakure was spent with Ichiro and Kimimaro doing absolutely nothing. The three of us had taken to playing card games and had ordered takeout hours ago to avoid any having to prepare food. It was not that we were necessarily lazy, but few of us could cook edible foods. Kimimaro was the only one that was competent at a good meal, but even then his knowledge was sorely lacking.

Needless to say, we ate a lot of rice and ramen in this house when takeout was not an option. Food pills were pricey and had lost their appeal long ago during missions.

A bag was packed and set up next to the door, fully stocked with any medical supply I might need for the lengthy and important trip to come tomorrow morning. The Raikage had given me the day off to prepare, though it had hardly taken any time at all. The stoic man knew it would not, thus to find me lounging around my house would give little surprise to him.

Luckily, I did not have to face Ei at any point on my much-needed relaxation day.

From taking a hot bath to never changing from my pajamas, I had spoiled myself rotten for the time being. Kimimaro had done a nice deed by going out and buying a bag of chocolates, though they were devoured by the three of us before we ever even thought of real food.

Unfortunately, I was a workaholic and often found myself peeking out of the door to see if the hospital was one fire or anything of the like. Sometimes, I even tried to discern what villagers might be sick or dying when they wandered too near to the window of my home.

It was one of these occasions that my son decided he had become agitated and he eagerly snatched up my wrist. "Mother, the hospital is not about to explode and no one is seriously or gravely ill. Sit down, watch television, and stop this."

"Says the boy still 'breaking in' his Jounin uniform," I scoffed, though each time I got a chance to look that outfit over I grinned. I had never been more proud as a parent. It was as if any failings I had done in Ichiro's infancy were eradicated and the only thing I had been graced with was perfection. Though, I believed all mothers saw their children this way.

An attractive blush scattered Ichiro's cheeks as the eight-year-old led me back to the couch. Kimimaro sat at the opposite end with his cheek resting in his palm, pretending to be engrossed in some movie in the player. His eyes watched us out of his peripheral vision regardless. Even if he had been with us for years, he was still a cautious individual.

Or he found me being told off by a child amusing.

"What time is it?" I whined, falling on the sofa once I was sure Ichiro would not allow me to move away. My feet were placed in Kimimaro's lap and the bone shinobi grunted irritably.

Well, I suppose you could not actually call him a shinobi. Kumogakure was still a bit suspicious of him, though only the Raikage knew the truth behind his past. In a day and age where sleeper agents were prominent in all societies, one could never be too careful. Ei had offered Kimimaro the chance to join the ranks of the shinobi, as Ichiro graciously had the moment he could perform a hand sign, but the wielder of the shikotsumyaku had declined and stated, "My time as a shinobi for a village is done."

"It is six in the evening," Kimimaro added dully, adjusting himself to try and accommodate my feet better. "Are you truly that impatient to leave us here?"

"Not at all," I mumbled, "but I want this day over with. I am not really used to having days off."

"'_I'm,'_" Ichiro ground out from the recliner. "What did I say about using contractions?"

_"I'm _sorry."

He gave me a lopsided grin at the sarcastic remark, turning his own attention to the television. We were only silent for a few minutes before a light knock was heard at the door. Without hesitation, I leapt from the sofa and rushed to the entrance.

Of course, Ichiro beat me to the punch. He stood there with the door wide open and I could sense his scowl, though he would not show it. "Yes?"

"We have a meeting to attend as new Jounin, or did you forget?" the man in the doorway said playfully, but it was obvious Ichiro had not considering his uniform was on. "Come on Ichiro, or we'll be late."

"A moment." Without warning, the boy closed the door in the teenager's face. "I will be back tonight, Mother. This might take a while."

"I know," I sighed and grappled him into a hug. "As long as you are back in time to see me off in the morning, I do not mind. It has been made painfully aware to me-" I shot Kimimaro a dirty look, "-that you are fully capable of taking care of yourself. Go on then, my little prodigy, and head home as soon as the meeting is finished."

"Yes, Mother." The boy made a move to exit the house, but before he could open the door I grabbed the back of his shirt and made him face me.

"Ah, ah!" With a wild grin, I leaned down so we were at eye-level and tapped my cheek. His resounding groan made my throat bubble with laughter as he placed his lips quickly to the precise spot my finger had been on. The moment he could, he threw his shoes on and escaped with the other Jounin at the door.

I pouted at the wood and then begrudgingly made my way back to the quaint living room. Kimimaro had not moved from his usual spot- I was sure the couch was permanently dented from his rear- and moved his arms without looking up to receive my feet. Usually, when Ichiro did not have meetings and he knew no one but the two of us could see him, he would be just beneath me with my head in his lap. In a way, it was our family time, though we rarely spoke while we were watching a movie or things of the like.

"This summit," Kimimaro said gently to break the silence, craning his neck to look at me, "you aren't worried about it with the circumstances?"

In exasperation- and nerves, though I would not dare admit it-, I ran my digits through the wild mess of my dark hair to try and tame it. It was a habit of mine. "I have already thought of this, Kimimaro, but what choice do I have? Not even Ichiro knows the full extent of things."

"He is an adult now, in a way, but I don't think it is time to tell him everything. It's no good," he commented dryly. There was one thing I did love about this man- well, I loved a lot about him, or else he would not be living in my house- and that was that he kept secrets better than anyone I had met. "Be careful, Maname."

"I will," I said and waved my hand around. "I do not see why you worry about me so much, Kimi. Think, if I died your debt would be repaid and you would not have to worry with me."

"If you died, I will have failed in my debt." A very, _very_ small smile touched his lips. "I don't simply live here because of that, and this you know."

"Yeah, but you were not happy with our arrangements when you first came here." I chuckled at the memory. He had not been too keen on me then, as far as he said, but I knew better. The boy had cared for me the moment I promised his safety and ushered him into my already hectic life without remorse. "Well, you acted that way at least. You've always enjoyed it here."

"I suppose. Orochimaru-sama made me what I was, but I have been reborn since then. You will be stuck with me until one of us runs away or dies." He shrugged and I sat up to wrap an arm around the twenty-three year old. "What are you doing, Maname?"

"Giving you the daily hug." It was my turn to shrug and I noticed the faint tinge to the man's cheeks. "Oh, stop being a pervert. You know you get at least one a day. Oh, and I am supposed to say, quote, 'Remember, you mean the world to me, Kimi!'"

The blush only grew darker as he gently pushed me away. "You have always been a strange one."

"I just like for those I care about to know I love them every day I am able to wake up." And it was true. Not a day went by that I did not hug either of my boys and kiss their cheeks or something along those lines. I wanted them both to know they had someone here for them whenever they needed me. It was just a trait I would hold for the rest of my life. "Now, how about we heat up some of these noodles and play a board game?"

"I would prefer a walk."

"Then let us eat and then take a walk!" I jumped from the couch and scurried to the kitchen to do just that.

_**-( Our Sweetest Memory )-**_

Sunlight filtered through my window as the sun peeked over the horizon. I smiled, something I had to do each morning that I rose, as I saw the beautiful wonder outside. My eyes were heavy with sleep, but I would make sure today would be one I cherished. It was just like this every morning, though it thoroughly agitated my child considering he was far from a morning person.

Usually, I was the first one dressed and ready for the day. I was surprised, once I had showered and changed, to find both Kimimaro and Ichiro in the kitchen. The first was pouring two steaming mugs of black coffee while the darker-haired male rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Ah, did the two of you get up to see me off?" I gingerly took the mug offered from the eldest of the two. "I find it rather sweet, you know. Especially since the meeting lasted so long into the night, Ichi."

"They just have to go over every regulation, don't they? I had memorized each one months ago!" He groaned and downed half the cup of tea in his hands. "Mother, may I have some coffee?"

"I suppose, but it will stunt your growth if you drink it too young." Cue the glare from Ichiro, but it was expected. He hated when I went into 'Mother-Mode,' though I did so often. Even if he was a Jounin, he was still eight. "You might act and look way older than you are, but you are still my little Ichi. I get that right since I changed your diapers."

"Yeah, yeah," he scoffed and got up to make his own heavily creamed cup. "When are you leaving?"

"I have to be at the gates in less than half an hour." I stretched and yawned before consuming my mug in a go. "Thank you, Kimimaro."

The pale man nodded and made his way to the door. "With the villagers that are up this early, it is likely we will be stopped so they can wish you well. It's best we leave now."

"I just poured my mug!"

"Put it in a travel cup. Get one for your mother."

Ichiro begrudgingly did as Kimimaro told him. The little prodigy hated being ordered around, especially by someone he might even consider a father. No, Kimimaro and I were far from lovers or anything of the sort, but it is a role that no other had played in Ichiro's life. Kimimaro had been here since the kid was five, thus he looked up to him in many ways.

With a hot travel cup in all our hands, the three of us set out through Kumogakure. As expected, a few of the elderly villagers doing their rounds this morning gave well wishes for the tremendous mission, though it was unlikely they knew the extent of what we were doing. Anything that warranted the Raikage to leave the village was something important.

Ei was waiting at the gates with a few ANBU and other guards surrounding him. Only a few would make themselves known during our trip, and even fewer would enter the building with us. I had been given that honor as well, which I coveted greedily.

"We have to get going, Maname. Say your goodbyes and let's get moving," he gruffly called when we were close enough.

I turned to Ichiro first and squatted down to face him fully. Crouching, the boy was a head taller than me and I cursed the fact that he had grown so much over the years. I wanted him to remain my tiny ball of joy for the rest of his life.

"Do not do anything too dangerous while I am away," I ground out. "I mean it, Ichiro, and I do not want you out late if it can be avoided. These are becoming dark times."

"I doubt I will have a mission while the Raikage is away," he added softly. "Mother, be careful. As you said, these are dangerous times."

"Yeah, yeah," I grinned, using his signature rebuttal. "I love you."

"You too." I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, though I did not make the poor boy return such a familiar gesture in public. It would ruin his growing reputation and I had plenty more opportunities in the future to embarrass him.

I moved on to Kimimaro and did the same to him. My arms were around his neck before he knew it, though I felt the weight of his own digits on my back. "Take care of him and yourself, alright. You will be here when I get back, I assume?"

"As I said before," his words were a whisper in my ear, "I'm not leaving any time soon, Maname. Be safe and don't do anything stupid when you get there."

"Of course not. My love to you as well, Kimi."

"Same."

When I had relinquished my hold and kissed the man's cheek, I joined the Raikage and his company. We walked out of the gates as a unit and I craned my head to wave exuberantly at my beloved duo. Neither waved back, but the small smiles on their faces meant more than any other gesture could.

I would be back soon.

* * *

_Next in 'Our Sweetest Memory':  
A sad encounter with a lonely little boy pleading for the mercy of his friend brings great pain to Maname's heart. It is then she gets to meet the boy that would change the course of a war at hand, Uzumaki Naruto, and his sensei, Hatake Kakashi. The Kage Summit is there destination and now, the five greatest entities in the world have come together to discuss serious matters. Things are unfurling and the heat has just begun..._


	4. IV: Kage Summit One

_Don't forget to join the contests! They are detailed on my homepage! So far, we are lacking in entries and there's a bunch of fun prizes being offered, my darlings! Come join in on the fun._ =D

**Contests for Our Sweetest Memory detailed on the homepage!**

* * *

**IV: The Land of Iron**

I wrapped my cloak tighter to my body, shivering against the frigid air of the Land of Iron. The weather here was substantially colder than the temperature of Kumogakure, thus I began to wonder how the Raikage could possibly run around without a shirt covering him.

"Raikage-sama," Shee called, "Team Samui is up ahead."

"Let's descend." As the Raikage ordered, we fell to the snow and stared upon Team Samui. "How did it go?"

A pulse of chakra made a new presence become noticed; well, rather it was _three_ that followed along behind Team Samui. Shee was the one to point it out and a trio of Konoha shinobi stood before our group.

I stared at the boy before us, a determined look on his face, and titled my head. He was younger than any of this contingent, but was flanked by two Jounin? What was going on? Without meaning to, I caught the eye of the masked man and quickly averted my gaze to the Raikage.

I missed how his single eye grew heavy with a burden none would know. The color of my own orbs had sparked a memory within him from ages ago.

Briefly, I heard the young man's named mentioned as 'Naruto' before he began a spiel about saving another. 'Sasuke,' as he said, was the one to fight with Killer Bee and now this boy was justifying his actions? No, rather he was begging for Sasuke to be pardoned.

If there was one thing I knew about Ei, Yondaime Raikage, it was that he was unforgiving of anyone that tried to harm his younger brother. Killer Bee was his world, though he would not openly admit it, and I was sure the Raikage would sacrifice his very soul if it meant saving Bee's. It was honorable, in its own way, thus Naruto had a lot more work cut out for him. It seemed hopeless, truly.

The blonde's pleas fell on deaf ears as Ei moved forward, as if trying not to acknowledge his existence. The poor boy would not allow such a thing and avidly attempted to get in Ei's way all the while. In the mean time, I glanced to Samui with a grimace.

"If this 'Naruto' does not cease," I whispered to her and she glanced at me, "I fear Ei-sama will kill him."

"Yes, I agree." She set her jaw tight and crossed her arms. "He will never change Raikage-sama's mind. If he knows what is best for him, he'll give up now while he still has his head."

"It has taken a great amount of deliberation and pleading from many of us to keep Raikage-sama from launching into war against Konoha," Shee added softly. "Maname has been there with us for most of the meetings, ne."

"I'm begging you!" Naruto had successfully fallen to his knees before the Raikage. "I don't want us killing each other out of vengeance any more!" When Ei moved around Naruto once more, sparing him nothing more than a glance, the blonde called out to him, "All Sasuke ever thought about was revenge!"

As his words became more heated, more sorrowful, I felt tears come to my eyes. He was so passionate, so frightened. He did not want war to be waged against his beloved village on the account of another that had wronged them, one that was not even part of the village any longer.

"I hope he stops soon," I mumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets and hiding the tears behind a mask of indifference as best as I could. "If he does not, Ei-sama will snap. His words will break this boy, of that I am certain."

"We will dispose of Sasuke!" With that, Ei moved past the weeping boy and stood still as the unmasked Jounin spoke.

"He brings up past discretions," Shee ground out. "This is not good."

"Right here and now, this young ninja, no matter how awkwardly, is bowing his head in his affection for the Cloud and Leaf Village and nation." When the masked Jounin spoke, a shiver racked my spine. "Raikage-sama, as one of the five Kage, what do you think of this?"

"Oh no." I steeled myself for Ei's harsh words. Sure enough they came gruffly and rudely. "Shee, Samui, Omoi, Karui, we need to remedy this before it escalates."

"We must wait." Samui uncrossed her arms and readied herself in case this situation became any uglier. "If we act now, it will only spark the tension."

"Let's go!" Ei hissed and began heading towards the Summit once more.

As the group passed, I halted and gave a grim smile towards the group. The masked Jounin gave me a look as I knelt down and placed a hand on the groveling boy. "Your love for friendship brings joy to my heart, Naruto. Please, never lose that."

His teary eyes lifted from the snow and I wiped away a tear from his face. He did not dare to speak, though we both knew it was because he might break down further. I wanted to hold him then, thinking of my own son and Kimimaro as well, but I could not to save face for my village.

"Naruto, that's enough." The masked Jounin knelt beside me and stared sadly at the broken boy. "Lady, why do you stop when your comrades pass us?"

"Because I have a son and a ward I would do the very same for," I admitted softly. "If anything was to happen to them or they went rogue, as this Sasuke did, I would grovel at any man's feet to save them. I find it honorable, if not brazen as well."

"What is your name?" The Jounin stared hard then, as if peering into my soul. I swear I saw him cringe before he looked away.

"I-"

"Maname! Leave the boy be and hurry up!" Ei had ceased his movements when he realized I was not following. "_Now_."

"I am sorry," I whispered and ran to catch up with my group. "Forgive me, Ei-sama. I see Ichiro in him."

"I would not act as you did again, Maname," he murmured, but did not reprimand further. "That boy has not learned the hardships of this world yet."

I forced a smile up at him. "I hope he never has to."

Ei scoffed and chose to ignore me then. I did not miss Karui's demeaning glare or Omoi's worry, but at least Samui seemed indifferent. Shee did not even meet my gaze, but it was Darui that took up the back of our group with me.

"Raikage-sama is right," he answered to my confused glance, "but you are as well. That boy, Naruto, should not have to face what will come, but he should be ready for it."

"Let us just hope his heart remains pure. These are dark times and if anything, his light might be our beacon one day." Our conversation ended at that, though I was trapped in my own thoughts.

_**-( Our Sweetest Memory )-**_

The meeting had been called to order and Darui and I sat watching the scene unfold. Despite my mishap with the Konoha shinobi, Ei had been kind enough to allow me to sit in Shee's place. Of course, the blonde seemed fine with this and waited outside the room with Team Samui.

As Mifune, the moderator of this conference, commanded authority and respect, we were forced to remain silent, lest we embarrass our Kages. We were not allowed to see any of the other shinobi in the stands unless we peered through the slits in the curtains where the onlookers waited.

"The Kazekage is young," Darui commented quietly, almost a breath of silence. I took this initiative to speak, though my voice remained just as contained.

"Yes, but you can never judge a shinobi by his age. You know this, Darui." I craned my neck to better see the other Kage. "I fear things will get out of hand soon."

"How drab." Regardless, Darui's posture took a rigid position. "Maname, be ready in case such a thing occurs."

"Yes." I had my hand on a few senbon needles in my pouch. "I am a Medical Nin, Darui. I will not be as helpful as Shee."

He stared at me for a brief moment out of the corner of his eye. "And I know better than that. You are a fierce opponent, whether it is against a sickness or shinobi. Don't play the inexperience card, Maname. It doesn't fit you."

"Enough of this!"

It all happened at once. As the Raikage voiced his anger, his fist slamming upon the table, all the accompanying nin acted as one. Darui and I threw back the curtains and soon were protecting Ei. Darui's sword had halted a puppeteer's movement while I had blocked the fist of a brute of a man with my palm, crouched low with three senbon positioned at his throat. All in all, the area in the middle of the table was a still battleground, waiting for any to make one false move. I would not let them act against my Raikage.

Mifune's voice picked up and soon all our efforts were banished back to the area behind the curtains. Ei did not even acknowledge us, save a fierce nod with his eyes watching the other Kage. Darui and I still held our weapons close, but we sat behind the curtains again.

"'Not helpful'?"

"Hush, Darui."

Soon, it was brought to light that the Akatsuki, which was the primary focus of this Summit, was previously used by old Kages in the past wars. I frowned, wondering why any would dare to use such notorious criminals for their own gain. Of course, with the way the world worked both then and now, it was not a far cry from being plausible.

All suspicions turned to the Mizukage, Terumi Mei, over whether the Akatsuki was founded in Kirigakure no Sato. I gawked; had it really come to pass as such? Was Kirigakure the source of the Akatsuki?

"Hmm…" Darui mumbled.

"Since we have come this far, I will speak honestly." The look on the Mizukage's face was one of remorse, of sadness. "There were suspicions that someone was manipulating Yagura, our Yondaime Mizukage."

"What?" I hissed quietly.

"I have heard that rumor." Darui shrugged. "It might be true."

"And there was the possibility that is was the Akatsuki. No one wanted this to get blown out of proportion." Her gaze hardened then. "I would never allow the Akatsuki to be a part of my land. It is because of them my sister is no longer a resident. She had to flee to escape those criminals, so why would I- Terumi Mei- forsake my sister's memory by keeping those bastards around? I wouldn't dare. One of you here knows that." She did not look at any one in particular.

"I had heard the Mizukage had a sibling," Darui murmured, "but she had to flee because of the Akatsuki. It could have been a ploy."

"No," I disagreed, eyeing the revered woman, "I do not think so. It seems that the Mizukage is truly sorry over the circumstances. I just wonder who it is out of these Kages that knows the whereabouts of such an important woman. Perhaps it is even Mifune!"

"Quiet and maybe we will find out."

"…The leader of the Akatsuki is probably Uchiha Madara."

Both Darui and I could not contain the shocked gasps that poured from our lips, eyes wide at the revelation given by the present Hokage. The man was one that was shrouded in a veil of ill intent, but even then such knowledge could not be ignored. If it was Uchiha Madara heading the Akatsuki, then things were not going to go well.

"He is dead."

"Darui, you never know these days. For all we know, it could be Uchiha Madara." I chewed anxiously on my lip. "This is not good."

Madara's immortality was brought to question, an idea that should seem impossible. Unfortunately, all knew that times had changed and if any could have found the answer to living forever, it was the fabled Uchiha. The malice that man had been said to carry could have kept his soul bound to this world, but would his body have remained intact?

"It is extremely rare for all five Kage to assemble," Mifune began. This was not going to end well at all. "What do you say? Until the Akatsuki is eliminated, why not establish the world's first Allied Shinobi Forces of the Five Hidden Villages?"

"An allied force?" Even Ei seemed stunned by this. He was not a man that was easily shocked, but perhaps the sheer audacity of this statement had done it for him.

"That is a fine plan. We are in an emergency state. Cooperation is crucial," the Hokage, Danzo, called monotonously.

"I do not trust him," I hissed to Darui. "He reeks of evil and ill intent. Can you sense it wafting off him like a foul odor? I certainly can."

"You are a better judge of character," he answered with a shrug. "I don't like him, though. I agree with you."

The discussion was brought up over a chain of command if this was to succeed. They needed a supreme leader, and one who would be able to stay strong with the weight of all of this on their shoulders.

"Who would you pick?" Darui glanced at me. "I think Raikage-sama would lead best, but I can't rule out the others."

"The Tsuchikage is too old," I commented. "I think the Kazekage, though wise, is too young. The Hokage I do not trust, thus I believe either the Mizukage or Ei-sama would be best suited. I have to side with our Kage, though."

Mifune took the lead and informed the group that a fight would break out if left up to the five Kage. I had to agree with him again, considering the group had done nothing but argue and accuse one another since they met face to face.

"Presently, only Konoha has a jinchuriki, the Nine-Tails. The key is how to utilize it. How about granting the supreme authority-"

"Oh no." My fists clenched. "Darui?"

"It is happening, Maname."

"-of the Allied Shinobi Forces to the Hokage?"

Something was not right; something was definitely foul at the Five Kage Summit, but I could just not place what.

If Danzo headed this great allegiance, I could smell disaster in the near future. Though I had no reason to doubt the man besides my bad feeling, I could not bring myself to see anything positive about his reign.

This would not end well at all…

_But how could I stop it?_

I was powerless in this meeting of such great entities.

* * *

_Next in 'Our Sweetest Memory':  
First Uzumaki Naruto... And now the very boy that he pleaded for. Uchiha Sasuke has come to the Kage Summit and things are far from simple. It is now that a name of a woman Sagase Maname has never heard of comes into play, one that would haunt her for the rest of her days. Who is Kobayashi Sayomi and why does Uchiha Sasuke hunt for her? Why does Terumi Mei ache for her? And why, of all things, does Maname remind the duo of her? The tumultuous downhill spiral of unsolved mysteries begins._


	5. V: Kage Summit Two

**Author's Note: **Good news everyone! My brother is going to be just fine and is going to make an almost full recovery. Thank you for all the prayers; without them, we still might be out of hope. I love all you guys!  
On a different note, I have yet to receive an entrant to any of the _**Trust is a Sacred Vow**_** and _Our Sweetest Memory_ Contests**. Remember guys, I have oodles of fun prizes (including artwork, one-shots, and short stories for the winners) and I know some of you might enjoy participation. I certainly would love to see what all of you have! Look for details by clicking the **link on my profile page** to read all the stats.

**Aniwolfgirl: **XD I figured it was supposed to be 'thank you'. I appreciate your continuing support, sweetheart! Thank you greatly for the positive feedback.  
**Kakashi'sRubiMoon: **I really hope I don't spoil too much for you! There's tons of spoilers for both the anime and the manga in this story so I really hope I can explain things enough that you can follow it. =D  
**Crystaisabeast: **Replied via PM. =D  
**Smiles: **Aww, thanks for the awesome feedback dear!  
**MissTheScreaming: **Replied via PM. XD

This chapter is solely dedicated to **Crystaisabeast**. My love and prayers to you, darling! I hope this update brightens up your day just for a few moments.

**Remember, join the Contest on my profile page for oodles of fun prizes!**

* * *

**V: Uchiha Sasuke**

"Maname, be prepared."

"Eh?"

One of the Kirigakure shinobi alongside the Mizukage had appeared and was making accusations against the Hokage. Though I was prone to believe malice was wafting from this 'Danzo', to question a Kage was treacherous.

"Not good," I whispered again.

"I believe you stole Uchiha Shisui's eye and then transplanted it into your right eye, did you not?" the shinobi called loudly, his face heated.

"That would explain my bad feeling," I growled. "Darui!"

"Yes." His sword was in his lap, ready to be made mobile against the destructive force that was sure to come.

"Why you!" The Raikage was _outraged_.

Before anything more could come of this situation, a green, bulbous plant grew in the middle of the open space of the table. I stood, snatching up more senbon doused in poison and prepared myself.

"Hello!" It was a man, a parasite of a man...

"Maname!"

The curtains fluttered as every last shinobi and kunoichi leapt onto the table to defend their Kage, placing our own bodies in the way of any attack. I glared hard at this monstrosity, cursing it for interrupting the humiliation of the wicked Hokage.

"Uchiha Sasuke has snuck it!" The plant-man hollered excitedly. "Now, where could he be hiding?!"

That was more than Ei could take at this point and, as the other Kage voiced their own feelings on the matter, the Raikage leapt between Darui and I to take a hold of the ugly parasite.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?!" His voice was a reverberating growl that shook the entire room. "Answer me!" When the man- now named as a member of the Akatsuki- refused to answer, Ei screamed, "If you refuse to answer, I will show you no mercy!"

And all hell broke loose.

"Maname! Darui! Come!" Ei bore his fist through the wall behind him in a show of brute strength.

"I'm so sorry about the desk and the wall." Darui rubbed his head and smiled nervously towards the group of powerful nin.

"No time! Apologize later!" I grabbed the sincere shinobi by the scruff of his neck and dragged him after our Raikage. "Ei-sama will tear this whole building down looking for him! We must hurry, Darui!"

"Yes, sorry!"

_**-( Our Sweetest Memory )-**_

If I would have realized just how _awful_ this situation would turn, I would have volunteered to aid the wounded samurai _outside_ this building. Unfortunately, I was not gifted with foresight and was now stuck in the middle of the chaos.

Which, at the current moment, was behind Terumi Mei, the Mizukage, while she battled Uchiha Sasuke.

How I had wound up here? Ei had ordered me to check on the status of Danzo just moments ago, and now I was trying not to get my head severed from my body by the young Uchiha. Luckily, the boy was not centered on me, and instead on the mighty Mizukage.

"Medic! Stay behind me!" she firmly stated once more and lava filled the hallway.

Yet, here is where things _continued_ to turn away from my favor. I should have stayed outside...

A hand grappled me around the neck and I was pulled flush against a strong body. It was a man, and from my new position I knew it was Uchiha Sasuke, the dangerous criminal, that had me suspended in the air.

"Don't move or I will kill her."

"Damn it!" the Mizukage hissed, but held her ground. "What do you hope to achieve, Uchiha?"

"Where is Danzo?"

I choked, grappling at the hand with my eyes squeezed shut. When the woman refused to answer, my feet were placed on the floor, but the hand remained on my throat. I sputtered and hacked, secretly preparing a jutsu, but Sasuke stopped my movements completely.

"Where is the Hokage, woman?" This time, his growl was directed at me.

What could I possibly do now? In all my years of training, both as a Medical Nin and not, I had never come across as delicate of a situation as this one. If I attacked, I would not only endanger my own life, but the life of the Mizukage.

"I will never tell!" As I stated this, as firmly as I could with how constricted my lungs still felt, my eyes opened and met his burning red gaze.

His orbs grew for nothing more than a second and I wondered what could have possibly run through his head. His grip slackened and I took the opportunity presented to kick him away from me and send my body propelling into the grip of the Mizukage behind me.

"The same color," he whispered, studying me as close as he could. "You could not possibly be her. She would not be so weak." Even then, his eyes did not stray from my form. "What is your name, woman?"

"None of your business!"

At the same time, Mei and I prepared our jutsu and acted as one. Where lava poured from her mouth, water did from my own and once it made contact, the room fell into a heavy steam that was almost unbearable. It was synchronized enough to allow the two of us to move forward in an attempt to capture the criminal, but he was long gone by the time we did.

"Kumo nin," the Mizukage called and grabbed my arm gently. She tugged me into a spare room to escape the steam. When we were finally alone and able to properly breathe, she took her own turn studying me. "I see what he meant. You have the same color eyes as her. No wonder you caught him off guard."

"Just what in the world are you talking about?" I rubbed my raw throat and winced. I would have bruises, which meant Kimimaro and Ichiro would have a fit when I returned home. "I hate secrets, Mizukage-sama. I do not mean disrespect."

"Again, he's right. You can't possibly be her," she sighed. "I speak of a woman that was once of my village. She disappeared years ago when the Akatsuki attempted to come after her. Yet, you created steam. No, it was merely a reaction from your water hitting my jutsu." The Mizukage rubbed her eyes and ground her teeth together.

"I know this is hardly the time, Mizukage-sama, but who is it you speak of? Is it the same woman mentioned in the meeting?" I gently tugged my sleeves, feeling rather small under the gaze of the revered woman. "If she is in Kumogakure, I could know her."

Terumi Mei shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she led me from the room. "Her name was Kobayashi Sayomi, my sister, and yes it is the same woman we spoke of. You would know her if you saw her. She had eyes the same as your own and hair the color of shined silver of the lightest variety."

"I am deeply sorry, but no such woman is in our village." I cast my eyes down and stared at the wood floors, partially demolished from the fray before. "I would know her, of this I am certain."

"It is no matter." In that moment, her demeanor changed to one of pride, of confidence. "If Sayomi still lives, when war is finally waged she will reappear. I know her well enough that she would never allow such devastation without trying to stop it. She was a fierce kunoichi, but she had many that she loved."

In a way, I wished I was Kobayashi Sayomi. The way the Mizukage spoke so fondly of her made me believe this woman was something special, something fantastic. It was as if she was a hero, yet one that had gone into hiding for despicable reasons. She was probably great, in her own way, and if she had such an influence on the Uchiha, I wondered...

"Sasuke loved her." It was a statement, a realization.

"As his family," she explained softly. "I believe he searches for her as well. If the Uchiha is not fully tainted, he still thinks of her. Enough of this though. We have a job to do. Tend to the wounded and find the Raikage."

"Yes, Mizukage-sama."

Who was Kobayashi Sayomi? If she was still alive, why was she not around to cleanse this boy and make him a hero instead of a villain? Surely, she had died.

Yes, she must have died. If not, why would a woman so revered allow a boy she loved so deeply to become a monster?

* * *

_Next in 'Our Sweetest Memory':  
And so the demon ghost of Kirigakure no Sato found a new body to haunt. Her memory was not allowed to be forgotten and now, the Sagase family has been made privy to Kobayashi Sayomi's darkest secrets. But, who had left that journal for Ichiro to find? Was she still alive? Maname's mind cannot find answers to all the unsolved questions, but for the time being she would delve into that little book and hope to learn all she could of a kunoichi that was meant to be a weapon, but instead found a home... Who found love._


	6. VI: Kumogakure

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. It seems October was a horrid month for me and now I'm trying to be involved in NanoWriMo so November will be busy as ever. Not to mention I'm working on different cosplays to try and get some things done with before January begins. It'll take some stress off me during the first part of next year, what with having to make four different costumes for myself, making one for my husband, and then helping to make around three or four for a friend. Oh goodness, what have I gotten myself into? T_T

**MissTheScreaming: **Thanks for all the reviews darling! =3 I'm not saying much here since we speak via PM, but I appreciate your compliments nonetheless.  
**Smiles:** XD You're such a sweetheart! Thank you for the positive feedback dear.  
**Aniwolfgirl:** Thank you dear, it means a lot. He's doing fantastic, above all else. Ne, you won't really get to read what's in the journal, but think of _Trust is a Sacred Vow_ as her journal, in a way. She basically detailed all the events (save her private missions and full-on details about Kakashi and so forth) in TIASV in a journal, along with parts of her past that were made clear in TIASV. Thus, Maname and Ichiro know all about everything that happened with her.

_**Don't forget about the contest! Read my profile for details! There's a link at the bottom of it.**_

* * *

**VI: The Preparations of War**

The air weighed heavy in Kumogakure no Sato. It had been made apparent to the villagers that war was soon at hand and many had begun to prepare. The elderly, the children, and any that were not suited for such carnage had been escorted further into the village where their safety would be maintained.

Needless to say, as head of the hospital and the Medical Nin of the village, I had been working more now than I ever had in Kumogakure. Preparing packs and getting things ready for a war had placed a heavy burden on my shoulders. Until the Medic Nins from other villages arrived, I was placed in charge of getting things in order.

It was easier said than done.

After working through the night and the majority of the day, Kimimaro and Darui had come to order me to rest for a while. Apparently, overworking myself would do no good to the village. I had to be prepared to have my own private meetings with the five Kage and the heads of their Medic Nins, though I hardly felt prepared for the task.

"Eat, Maname," Darui urged politely. The three of us were seated outside a small café in the town, though food was nearly being forced down my throat. "You play an important role, you know."

"Yeah, but you will be a hero of this war," I murmured, trying to indulge in the sushi before me. Everything left a bitter taste in my mouth by this point. I wondered if it was the stress or the lack of sleep… "The Kage are still in a meeting, I presume?"

"Yes, and since Ei-sama has been named the head of the five he has been trying to get things in order." He shrugged and nibbled on his own food. "I would not doubt they call you in for discussions tomorrow."

"You must sleep tonight," Kimimaro added, staring at me oddly. "If you don't, you'll be useless."

"Thanks for the support," I huffed, jutting my bottom lip out in a pout. "Darui, what do you think they will do with Ichiro? Him going to war has my nerves more rattled than anything."

"I believe Ei-sama has it covered." Darui glanced up at the sky. "Bee will be sent to a secret island with the other jinchuriki to hide them from the Akatsuki just in case. I think he will be sending your son as a guard to them."

"Oh goodness. Ichiro is going to be upset." I ran a hand through my dark hair, trying to pull the loose strands from my face. "He will want to be on the front lines."

"His safety is important." Kimimaro gave me a reassuring glance and I finally smiled at him. "I'll be joining as well, under the condition that I am stationed with whatever group you are."

"No." I crossed my arms and glared. "If anything, you need to be with the squad most suited for you. Your power will be necessary in this war, Kimi."

"Yes, but I doubt the Konoha shinobi will welcome me very easily. The ones that know my face will be outraged." He stood and held his hand out to me. "Darui-san, I am taking Maname home where she can ready herself for tomorrow."

"I will be along to escort you in the morning. You can never be too careful." The fearsome shinobi gave a reassuring smile. "Until then, Maname."

"Night, Darui!"

Kimimaro and I walked in amiable silence back towards our humble home near the edge of the village. It would be abandoned once this war started, though I had offered it to refuge some of the villagers that could not aid in our battles. It was too close to the edge of town and deemed 'unsafe', apparently.

The moment I removed my shoes and walked in the door, Ichiro was there to greet me. His Jounin vest and attire had long since been discarded, but the scowl that marred his features was frightening at best. The eight-year-old appeared close to having a temper tantrum.

"They are sending me to guard Bee-sama and the other guy instead of going to war!" He stomped his foot. "I can fight better than most of our shinobi!"

"Ichiro," I mumbled softly and placed my hands on his shoulders. Kimimaro went around us to sit in his usual seat on the couch, though he was obviously listening, "it is a great honor to guard the jinchuriki. They are essential to this war and we must keep them safe. If anything, it is a _high_ position. Besides, you are inexperienced when it comes to war."

"Yeah, but you haven't been to war either and you get to go!"

"I am a Medic Nin and the highest ranked in our village," I scoffed. "I will be assisting the wounded. Besides, I have seen many battles in my time, Ichi. You know this."

"Yeah, but anyone as clumsy as you, Mother, you could get those scars from walking in your front door." Though it was obviously a joke, the way it was presented was rude and my mouth turned downwards.

Before I could say anything, Kimimaro had appeared in the hallway again with a stoic look on his face. "Ichiro, listen to your mother. Your whining is doing little to alleviate the stress on her. She has more pressure on her than you can imagine. Now, stop being petulant and go do something worthy of your time."

Ichiro, never one to disobey such a powerful former shinobi as Kimimaro, ground his teeth together and nodded. He did not leave my side as I made my way to my room, though turned his back when I changed into something more comfortable. I knew his eyes caught the innumerous scars littering my flesh, ones that were covered more often than not.

"Oh, Mother," he called quietly and I placed my attention on him when I realized he had calmed down, "I found something peculiar today."

"Eh?" I quirked a brow and padded after him towards the kitchen for a glass of water. "What is it, Ichi?"

The boy tugged a worn book from his back pocket and held it in his fingers as if it were made of porcelain. "Mother, have you ever heard of _Za Youma?_"

"Huh," I wondered. "Yes, I have. He was said to have been a frightening Hunter Nin from Kirigakure. His name is legend, like that of many great nin. That name has not come up in years though. I think he is dead."

"Well," he mumbled, fidgeting with the book, "'he's' not a man. I found this at my training ground, as if it had been placed there. I have never seen it before, but it was sitting against the tree I target my kunai on. I think someone left it for me to find."

"Peculiar." I frowned deeply and held my hand out for the book. "What is this? And what do you mean, 'not a man'?"

"_Za Youma_ was a woman named Kobayashi Sayomi."

My heart skipped when I heard that name and I snatched the book from him. "I have heard that name! The Mizukage briefly explained such a woman when we were at the Summit and Uchiha Sasuke attacked. Wait, _she_ is _Za Youma?_ Impossible! From the brief recount Terumi Mei gave me, Sayomi was a sweet woman that loved very dearly."

"I have already read it," he admitted carefully. "It's her journal. Apparently she loved two men very deeply, but she also loved so many others as her family. There was a nin-fox named Youko, a boy called Naruto, some Sakura chick, and then there was Uchiha Sasuke."

My eyes grew and I grasped the little book tightly in my fingers. "I have to report this to the Raikage immediately."

"Wait." Again, Kimimaro had made himself known. "If you bring that to him, he will take it. Read it before you do anything. It might be something worth keeping. I too would like to know about this rumored woman."

"Yes, yes you are right." I skimmed my digits across the plain cover. "I-I think I will retire. Thank you, Ichi."

"Mother," he said hurriedly, "Omoi-senpai also stopped by. Apparently you have to attend a meeting in the Raikage's office in the morning."

"Ah, alright." I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, really. Good night Ichi, Kimi."

I did not halt to hear their own responses and fled to my room, eager to learn about the woman I had been told about. If she really was _Za Youma_- and I did not doubt Ichiro- then she was a mystery. I loved a good mystery novel…

_**-( Our Sweetest Memory )-**_

The door to my room creaked open gently and, despite the ungodly late hour, I was perched against my headboard with the journal clutched in my fingers. I was nearly done with it, considering the tale itself was short. Kobayashi Sayomi had left out many, many details and had never named much on her missions, but I had learned more than I had ever hoped. She was worth admiring, worth hoping over…

We really could use someone like her in this war.

I was unsurprised to see Kimimaro at my door, shirtless and in his sleeping pants. He seemed tired, though I could only tell by the faint mist in his green eyes. What in the world was he doing up and about so late?

"I had a dream about Orochimaru-sama," he whispered at my confused look. "A nightmare, really, but nothing I could not handle." Kimimaro may be a strong former shinobi, one that was still formidable when given the initiative, but his worries ran deep. He had both loved and feared the snake Sannin, but the reoccurring nightmares were ones where he was taken from this home, from his new family. I could not blame him for growing upset over them, even though he would not dare admit it aloud.

Gently, I patted the bed beside me and the grown man moved to lie under the blankets on the large mattress. This had happened more than once but, though most would deem it inappropriate for a woman that did not love the man she had in her bed, we had never done anything considered _adult_. We would not either.

Kimimaro made himself comfortable on his side, staring up at me. I gave him a small smile, the same sleepiness on my face, and turned my eyes back to the final page of the journal. He left me alone until I had closed it.

"You have been crying," he acknowledged. "Was it that sad of a story?"

"She went through many things," I whispered in response. "Her life was one that was filled with sadness, Kimimaro. She loved a man more than her entire being, yet slept with another in a time of weakness. She stated she had loved him too, but not in the same way, yet she had to flee for her life, lest the Akatsuki try to tame her. She was like a caged songbird, one that should be honored and remembered."

"Perhaps she will show up in our time of need, though I hardly believe she will make as big of a difference on this war as most would believe. Legends are often exaggerated." He tugged the blanket up to his underarm. "What about Uchiha Sasuke?"

"That was another she would have given her life for. At one point, she nearly did." I chewed on my bottom lip and hugged the journal close to me. "I wonder if he would be so wicked now if she had still been around. The way he reacted when he merely saw the color of my eyes was enough to know he still loved her very dearly."

"As the Mizukage told you," he mumbled, his eyes heavy with fatigue, "he still searches for her. What you explained to me makes that obvious. If she does appear- though I doubt she's alive still- she might be able to change him."

"I hope she does," I whispered heatedly and deposited the book into my bedside table. "She influenced many people in small ways, but she did it. I have heard the jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, is the same way."

"His loyalty was limitless," Kimimaro added and stifled a yawn tightly. "Maname, go to sleep. You have to be up in a few short hours. Though, do not be surprised if the Raikage informs you that you will be _fighting_ instead of healing during this war."

"I am not meant to fight any more." I clicked off the lamp and huddled close to him. It was uncharacteristic of us to sleep so close to one another, but with the threat of war and the emotional night we had both endured, it was justified. Thus, I was not surprised to feel his arm drape over my waist and pull me closer. "Kimimaro, promise me that you will stay with us forever."

The dance of his breath on my cheek and the soft sound I heard made it known he had laughed. It was unlike him to do so, especially when he had first come here so many years ago, but now the warmth this house carried had dived into his heart and made a home there.

"I promise. Sleep."

And I did.

Despite war hanging over my head.

Despite the fear I had for the safety of my loved ones.

Despite the evils that would come…

I slept peacefully.

* * *

**Surprise! I'm updating twice since I've been gone so long! Be ready for chapter seven!**

_Next in 'Our Sweetest Memory':  
It was time for the talks of war to begin and Maname had a front row seat. Darui would not be the only one leading a division in this war; Maname had a chance to change lives with doing what she did best. But Kimimaro's name was one that many had not expected to hear and many from Konohagakure were nervous of his presence. One of which was a man named Hatake Kakashi._


	7. VII: Important Meetings

**Don't forget the contest! Check out the profile page!**

* * *

**VII: Appointed and Ranked**

Nervously, I adjusted my pants and my kimono top, trying to make myself presentable at the door of this magnificent meeting of such important powers. I was exhausted and sure that circles had begun to appear under my eyes, but was forced to ignore them with how late I had been running this morning. Luckily, with Darui banging on my front door and how light of a sleeper Ichiro was, we were on time.

"Maname, you were called for a reason. Stop worrying about how you look and hurry." I gave him a glare and he held up his hands defensively. "My apologies."

After steeling myself for whatever may come, I gripped the handle of the door and tugged it open as quietly as I could. Though, when a room is filled with skilled shinobi, I should not have been surprised or fidgety when all eyes turned towards Darui and me.

"Good, the last two are here. We can begin appointing positions." The Hokage- now replaced with the beautiful kunoichi Tsunade, as it should have been- leaned further back in her chair and gave the two of us time to find our seats.

Again, luck was on my side as I was placed between Darui and a woman with a pig and black hair from Konoha. She gave me a small smile and I returned it gratefully before glancing around the group.

There was Mifune at the top of the table, the moderator and general from the Land of Iron, with the five Kage obviously. There was the man with purple face paint from Suna and the guy with the Byakugan from Kiri, both familiar faces from the Summit. Another was a Konoha shinobi with long blonde hair, then two others from the same village that seemed to be father and son. Ei's secretary was standing behind him, clutching a clipboard and seemingly in her element, too.

My eyes skimmed around the table, taking in the last few. Finally, I met the gaze of the masked shinobi that was with Uzumaki Naruto when he was groveling. He nodded his head in remembrance, but I hurriedly looked away and faced my Kage. Ei was still agitated over my display in the Land of Iron and he might consider it treason to act like I knew the man.

"All of you were called today after being selected at yesterday's meeting," Ei began heatedly, his voice just as gruff as always. If this was a different situation, I might have smiled. Not only that, but every time I looked at his missing arm, I cringed. Currently, we were working on a way to reattach the limb safely and still have it useable, but other things took precedence.

"Out of all our forces," Tsunade called proudly and smiled at the group, "you were deemed the best of the best. It is because of your abilities that you will each be assigned to head a group."

My cheeks flared and Darui solemnly gave me a look that clearly screamed, "I told you so." Regardless, I pretended I had not seen him and forced my own face to be stoic and emotionless. This was not the time to be embarrassed or proud of myself for the accomplishments.

"I will be the fourth Commander of the Long-Range Battle Division," the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, added with the same degree of emotion I was showing- none. "Kankuro, you will take the head of the Surprise Attack Division. Shikamaru, you will be my proxy." To think a Kage was going to be a head of any of the divisions was awe-worthy.

The man with the purple face paint nodded and said, "Got it!"

The son of the other Konoha shinobi sighed, but nodded in consent instead of answering. I could have sworn he grumbled something along the lines of, _"What a drag."_

"I will head the Special Battle Division as the fifth Commander." Mifune, his arms crossed and hidden in his sleeves, glanced around for any sort of opposition. "Hmm…"

"Kitsuchi," the elderly Tsuchikage, Onoki the Fence-Sitter, said, "you will be in charge of the Short-Range Battle Division. I expect results."

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama," he mumbled.

The Mizukage gave a small glare to the Byakugan wielder, "Ao, you'll be head of the Sensor Division."

"Got it." He purposely avoided looking at her, for reasons I assumed were similar to her reaction.

"Inoichi, you will be working alongside Ao, but instead in charge of the Intelligence Division. We need you to keep us in contact with all the other divisions," Tsunade began, "and Shikaku, you will remain beside the Kages for strategizing."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they chimed.

"Shizune," she now addressed the woman to my left, "you will be one of the two captains of the Logistical Support and Medical Division."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Her eyes moved to me and I knew she had assumed I was the other of the two captains. By the way this meeting was going, it would seem so.

"And Kakashi," the blonde Kage finally said to the masked man, "you will be the third Commander of the Short-to-Mid-Range Battle Division."

"An honor, Hokage-sama," he called with a smile in his visible eye.

"You will be the Commander of the First Division for Mid-Range Battle, Darui," the Supreme Commander, our Raikage, gruffly added. "Maname, you will be the other captain of the Logistical Support and Medical Division. Now, everyone adjourn to the outside waiting room so we can call each of you in for debriefing. We will start with Kankuro of the Surprise Attack Division."

As we stood and all the shinobi and kunoichi scurried from the room, leaving only the five Kage, the man dubbed Shikaku of Konoha, Mabui the Raikage's assistant, Kankuro of Suna, and Mifune around the table, I breathed a sigh of relief. Darui, ever-faithful, remained by my side even as we leaned heavily against the wall.

"Told you that you would be a hero," I laughed. The sound was strained. "The burden just got heavier on my shoulders."

"You are capable." Darui patted my shoulder awkwardly. "Ei-sama is going to ask where Kimimaro-san stands on his position."

"I will tell him the truth about it, too." I shrugged and added, "Kimi wants to be near me in case of danger, but if his skills are better suited elsewhere, it is necessary."

"I agree."

The conversation was cut short when the masked Jounin of Konohagakure, Hatake Kakashi, stepped before me. He had his hands in his pockets and his head was craned lightly. The man was surveying me, as so many had before, and his eyes met mine and stayed there for far longer than expected.

"I wanted to thank you for your words to Naruto in the Land of Iron," he said easily. "Without them, he might have lost hope."

I could not refrain from smiling at the silver-haired Jounin. "I meant what I said, Kakashi-san. Without the light of hope that shines in our youth, what are we? Naruto was like a beacon in the few moments I had the pleasure of meeting him."

"Maname-san, eh? I have heard you're a great Medic Nin," he replied to keep our conversation going. I could sense Darui's cautiousness of the man, but we had to become comfortable around the other villages with the alliances formed. "Any certain group you hope to be assigned to, lady?"

"Well, Darui's mostly, but Kimimaro will want me near him and he will most likely be in the Short-Range Battle Division."

I had forgotten that the Konoha shinobi knew of Kimimaro and when Kakashi's visible eye widened, I feared I had said the wrong thing. My ward was a nin they believed to be dead, a former enemy.

"Kaguya Kimimaro, the bone wielder?" The eye now narrowed on me. "He's supposed to be dead."

"Ah, you see…" I nervously chewed on my bottom lip. "Years ago, I happened across a forest of bones and found his body suspended in one. The very same strange trees that supposedly killed him had kept him alive, but comatose. His soul remained intact and I resuscitated him with my jutsu. He has been my closest friend, my family, since that day."

"He doesn't pose a threat." Kakashi's posture was rigid and, in turn, so was Darui's. My own back straightened and I boldly stared at the Jounin.

"No, he does not. He will give his life like any other to make sure this war is won. I trust him more than most."

At that time, the commanders were called in and I was relieved at how the conversation had been ended at such an opportune time. Kakashi gave a short farewell and Darui followed him into the room.

I feared this would happen the moment I realized Kimimaro's predicament. He would be an anomaly in this war and many would not trust him that knew of his past exploits. Hopefully it would be kept a secret from most, but the Konoha shinobi that knew of what he had done would be hard to sway. We would have to take it in strides. I knew the man could protect himself, even if it was from allied forces.

"Logistical Support and Medical Division!"

I peeled myself away from the wall and took stride next to Shizune. She gave me another of her small smiles, the pig in her arms sniffing at me hesitantly all the while. Before we entered the room, I stopped and bowed to her.

"You are the assistant of the Hokage, one of the greatest medics of our time," I murmured and pulled my head up. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Maname."

"You too, Maname-san. I'm Shizune. I've heard good things about you as well." From that moment on, I knew I would like this kunoichi. She was kind, but the way she moved was enough to know that she was strong, proud.

We entered the room and sat at two of the chairs at the smaller table, the only set available. It was a quick debriefing, mentioning that we would be split up onto different teams to be able to report accordingly. I would be heading out with the Short-to-Mid-Range Battle Division, under Hatake Kakashi.

I sincerely hoped my brief encounter with him would not bode unwell on our teamwork together.

"Shizune, you're dismissed. Maname-san, please stay for a moment." Tsunade gestured her assistant and friend off, though waited until she left the room to speak. "Ei-sama has brought it to our attention of the predicament you have with your son and your ward. Kaguya Kimimaro was once an enemy of Konohagakure and allied with Orochimaru, as I'm sure you know. We need to know we can trust him."

I met Ei's eye and he nodded shortly. He would let me defend the honor of the former shinobi, and I would do so until the end of my days. "Kimimaro is not an enemy any longer. You are right; I did know he was once your enemy. He has been with me for years and has never made an ill move against Kumo or tried to leave. His ways have changed and he has found someone that values him as a person instead of a pawn. He offers his full cooperation during this war."

"Maname-san, I was one of the two that fought him when he supposedly died," Gaara added, his fingers woven together and on the table. "His power was once great, but I worry he will change sides if given the chance. He tried to kill me and a comrade from Konoha those many years ago."

"Yes, I know," I replied swiftly. "Kazekage-sama, I promise you on my very life that Kimimaro would never change sides. If he is anything, he is loyal. He holds no good feelings for the Akatsuki and, even if Orochimaru were still alive, he would remain with me and Ichiro. He has had plenty of opportunities to leave us when the two of us were gone, yet he is always there upon our return. He has not fought for the sake of anything but training since I resuscitated him."

"He will be placed in your company," continued the Kazekage, "but only because his skills could be necessary there. I know his tactics, unless they have changed. He might be suited to Mifune-sama's group, but we have decided that, should he lose control, that you would be the only one that could keep him in line. Will this cause a hindrance?"

"No, not at all Kazekage-sama. I promise, as I said, that he will be honorable and show his worth in this war." I gave him a smile, one that was as bright as I could make it, and yet his eyes narrowed.

"You remind me of someone…"

"We have already discussed this between the two of us," the Mizukage interrupted and waved her hand around. "She holds no relation. Now, in regards to your son, Sagase Ichiro. He is quite young for holding a Jounin position, but Ei-sama has informed us of his skill. Unfortunately, due to his age, he will not be a part of this war."

Ei decided it was his turn to speak and said, "He will be accompanying Bee and Naruto to their hidden training grounds. We will not disclose the location to you, but he will be safe while still maintaining a role in the war."

"He has told me. I believe this decision is best. Perhaps, should the need arise, he can join later." If anything, even I knew the two jinchuriki would launch themselves into the fray. It seemed as if Naruto had been kept out of the loop, or else he would be in this very room protesting. His unwavering loyalty to his comrades during our brief interaction gave me this much knowledge. "I have faith in my son as a shinobi, but as a mother I do not want him anywhere near the carnage to come."

"Understandable," the Hokage added. "We will need you to convene with Kakashi sometime soon to set up your own plans, but for the time being there is nothing more to discuss. You need to tell your ward of what his position will be."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed." As the Raikage spoke, I stood and bowed to the great entities before me. Once I was content with my show of respect, I scurried from the room and headed straight back to the house.

As always, Kimimaro was waiting. When he heard the door creak open and the sound of my shoes being clumsily tugged off, his head appeared out of a doorway. He nodded in acknowledgement and I headed into the living room where he had disappeared to.

"Well?" He crossed his arms and waited.

"I am one of the two captains of the entire Logistical Support and Medical Division." I rubbed my face, trying to smooth out any forming wrinkles from the stress. "I will be stationed with the Short-to-Mid-Range Battle Division under Hatake Kakashi."

Kimimaro seemed pleased with this idea and let his arms fall loose to his sides. "I suppose my name was brought up, then?"

"Why, of course." I flopped onto the couch in my normal manner, feet in his lap, and rested my head on the armrest. "The Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, voiced his concerns."

"From our previous battle on opposing sides, no doubt."

"Precisely. I defended your honor and they seemed placated, but you will have to be careful." Now, I grinned and lifted my head up to look at him. "Oh, and since you are so volatile and a possible threat if not controlled, you will be placed in Kakashi's team that way I can keep you in line."

Kimimaro scoffed and I swore he was about to rip off one of my toes in revenge. Thankfully, he left my feet alone and continued to frown. "It pleases me that I am in the division you will be a medic for, but the reasons are what makes me angry. I have proven myself loyal by staying here for so long."

"It is not Ei-sama, I know it. It is simply the other Kage. It just means you will have to show how much of a help you can be. I have faith in you, Kimi. Besides, with you around I know I will not go hungry! You can cook wild game."

"Maname…" The previous scowl was now solely for me. "Order takeout. I will not be making anything tonight."

I stuck my tongue out childishly and yawned. "I will have to convene with Kakashi tomorrow. I suggest you come along and show him you are no threat. I spoke with him today as well. Apparently he remembers your name."

"It keeps getting better," he sighed. "And Ichiro?"

"He was not lying. He will be with Bee and Naruto at the island they are going to. The Kage believe he is too young for war. I completely agreed. He will remain safe."

"Until Bee and Naruto decide it is time to leave the island. Then he will be stuck with them. There will be other Jounin around, correct?" He lifted up my feet and headed down the hall, thus I called my answer loudly for him.

"I am sure! One eight-year-old Jounin, even one as special as him, will not be enough to protect or contain the two!" When he reappeared, the man had a pillow and roughly threw it at me. "Hey!"

"You don't seem to be moving soon. At least now you can catch more sleep than a couple of hours at best." He picked my feet up and resumed his seat, only to drop my appendages back in his lap. "Maname, we both know Ichiro has certain gifts, but is he going to use them?"

I frowned then, adjusting the pillow beneath my head and contemplating. "I will tell him that certain aspects of his life are best kept as secrets until necessary. At least then I will not have to worry about him."

Kimimaro nodded and leaned further into the couch, snatching up the remote to change the channel of the television. "Every Jounin has his secrets. His are just much darker than most."

"Yes, I agree. Now put a movie or something on. I will take a nap for the time being. I know tomorrow will be busy."

* * *

_Next in 'Our Sweetest Memory':  
Talks of war were nothing in comparison to the preparations necessary. Maname feared she might very well lose her head in the mayhem of leading a division, though at least she had Kimimaro by her side. Ah, but it would seem the time for Kimimaro and Kakashi to meet was sooner at hand than she had hoped. Prayers could only go so far._


End file.
